


Your king will return

by June_theregal_queen



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dom Loki, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Forced Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/June_theregal_queen/pseuds/June_theregal_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Pre Thor the dark world)</p><p>...</p><p>Loki is released from Asgard prison, but is forbidden from going back to Midgard on Odin's orders. He knows he must break these rules to get back to his love that faces a much worse fate then his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Recalled to life

Loki watched the feather slip to ground as he grew bored toying with it. He knew today was going to be the day he was released. It happened much sooner than he expected, so he guessed his mother had something to do with it. He scoffed at the thought of her begging Odin for his release out of the cage they had encased him in.

"Brother." Thor says as he approaches the cage,"It is time."

"I was beginning to think you had forgotten about me." Loki says tossing his book to the side.

"Stop with your whining brother." Thor pushed,"You should be celebrating your release! Come with me after to get a drink."

Loki rolled his eyes,"I have no means to celebrate."

"You have gained your freedom, is that no reason to rejoice?" Thor questioned.

Loki clenched his fist,"Have I really? Odin has forbidden me from going to Midgard. The only thing I want is taken away from me. If that is a reason to celebrate then let me be the first to pour the wine."

Thor rested his hand on his shoulder comfortably," I shall bring you out of this state of blackness, brother."

Loki stopped and gave his brother a pointed look,"I do not wish to be 'brought out '. My depression is my own and I want to bath in it. I can't even think about being happy when I know someone I lo- someone is hurting what's mine."

Thor shakes his head,"Very well brother, I know better than to argue with you."

Loki resides himself to his room and snaps his fingers causing the dust to rise and vanish. His possessions fall back into the order he had them in, and his bed changes it's own sheets. He lays back on the green silk and looks up at the plain ceiling. 

"How did I fall so far?" He saya to no one particularly. "I had it all. I was in control. I had everything I needed, but I let greed and vengeance control me."

He sighs and shivers as he thinks back to that day. 

"Loki, please don't leave me!" She cries falling to her knees.

He grabs her by her shoulders and lifts her up making her meet him eye level,"Do you not believe in me? Do you not think that I can do it! Have you lost faith in your king?"

"No!" She cries cradling his face in her palm.

He grips her wrist and holds them tightly to him,"Then have faith that your king will return to you. Have faith Cara. "

She nods and lays her head on his chest,"Come back to me."

That was the last time he saw her.

Loki closed his eyes and rested his head on the pillow. 

Soon she would be his again.


	2. Saving grace

It was risky. 

He knew that.

He also knows that he would rather die then let them harm her. He couldn't live knowing that he could of stopped them. If he fails this time then it would take weeks to gather enough energy to do it again. 

He doesn't have that much time left. 

He centered his darkest magic and all his strength in this. He could feel the spell draining him slowly and he knew that it was now or never. He whispers the words lowly and its as if time stops and then a sudden struck of lightning happens breaking the peace.

Then he's gone.

....

Cara sits in the corner of the room shaking from the intense cold.She knew what asking would get her. She would be forced to play their games or tossed to one of the guards as a play thing. She would never tell Loki's secrets so she suffered the consequences of her love.

They couldn't kill her because they knew he would eventually come back for her, a that's when they would make their move. 

She was the fence. She wanted him more then her next breath but his death is not something she could handle.

The heavy door opened and food was thrown st her feet and she glared at the guard that made a pass at her everyday he was assigned to her. 

"I don't want it." She snars kicking it away.

The guard grabs her by the chin and forces her to make eye contact with him,"Then we'll get a tube and force you to eat it. "

He roughly let's go and smirks with triumph as she slowly drags the food close.

"This is cruel and unusual!" She says swirling the 'food' around her tray.

"Its what you deserve." He says standing there.

"I'm a citizen."

He rolls his eyes,"Terrorist don't get rights."

Picking up the tray She slams it hard into his crotch.

He crouches down and holds 'himself',"You bitch....I'll kill you for this."

"You'll pay for it if you do." She snides.

He laughs dryly,"How? Shield doesn't care what happens to you, and do you think your little lover is coming. He's probably dead already, rotting in a cage, or fucking some other slut. You think he cares about you? Ha!"

Tears fall down Cara's face but she roughly wipea them away. 

"He'll come for me." 

He shakes his head,"Well if he does you'll be dead."

He launches himself at her and she prepares herself for the attack and pain to come. She was never taught to defend herself but she could fight when she was angry enough.

A huge blast of lightning erupts in the room sending them both flying back at an incredible speed. Cara crashes in the wall and covered her eyes from the blinding light

 

When the light clears she looks up to see a crouching figure rise from the ahses. 

"Loki." She whispers the word barley reaching her lips.

"Impossible.." The guard says then picks up his gun shaking in fear,"Freeze!"

Loki chuckles and turns slowly to face the guard raising his hands up in the air,"I guess you caught me."

He then bends his hand causing the gun to crumble into dust before the guards eye and then reappears in Loki's hand.

"Or it seems as if I caught you. Hands up." Loki says pointing the gun at the man and he does as told.

"Stand up dove." He says to Cara and she also follows the instructions given to her. 

"Now." He starts,"I think you owe her an apology because she's actually right."

"Right about what?" He says shakily.

Loki runs the gun through his hands then points it at the man and shoots him in the leg causing him to fall once again. Loki then bends down and whispers in the mans ear.

"I will always come for her." He then holds out his hand to Cara motioning her to him,"Come dove, time to leave."

She grasp his hand tightly and he tells her to think of someplace safe where nobody can find them. A place known to none but her..

She closes her eyes and he presses his head to hers.

She felt a rush she had long forgotten but will,once more, have to learn to grow accustomed to.

....

Loki breathed a sigh of relief when they made it to their destination, but panicked when Cara had fallen due to exhaustion.

He sighed and realized this day had been too much on her human body.


	3. Bonds and loose ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki finally claims what's his

Cara's eyes flutter open blinking away the blurry vision of sleep. Feeling wetness on her forehead she reaches her hand and removes the damp towel sitting up slowly.

'What happened' she thinks to herself.

She stands up and looks around recognizing the wearhouse she and Loki had went to last time he was on earth. It was his hiding place for a while, and he had cared enough to show it to her. 

"You're awake." Loki says walking into the room she laid in.

"Loki.." She whispers then runs embracing him in her arms."Is it really you?"

He nods his head and pulls her closer,"I am here little dove, I apologize for the wait. I never wished to cause you any pain."

"I missed you." She puts her whole body weight into him," I missed your touch a lot."

Loki grasped her chin an pulls her in a passionate kiss letting all his frustrations pour into it. His hands find her backside and forcefully wraps her legs around his waist. 

"Loki.." She moans as he breaks their kiss to leave marks on her neck. 

"It has been to long, Dove. I plan to take you over and over again until you sleep with exhaustion." He growls lowly into her ear.

"Yes.." She says throwing her head back.

He chuckles lowly,"Such a wanton whore aren't you begging for my touch?" He says.

She nods her head but then he bites her neck hard wanting an verbal answer,"Yes!"

"Yes what?" He growls. 

"Yes, my king!"

He pulls away from her and let's his primal gaze fall over her. 

"I want you to go to the bed room and strip for me Dove, and lay on the bed legs sprawled open."

Cara nods her head and goes into the bedroom. She takes a look around the place she has not seen in so long. She walks into the adjoining bathroom and cringes at her reflection. 

'How could loki find me attractive in this state?' She thinks. 

Deciding it was for the best Cara jumped into the shower to clean herself up. She felt dirty and violated and needed to wash all the shame off of her skin. 

Loki walked into the room ready to ravish his dove, but slightly surprised to find her not there. The loud pounding of the shower hinted to where she was. 

Loki waved his hand quietly opening the door.

Cara, Oblivious to loki, shut off the water ringed her hair and opened the curtain.

"Ahh!" She screamed jumping back as she came face to face with a crossed arms loki,"You just gave me a heart attack."

He grabs her naked waist and pulls her parallel to him,"Good. I gave you an order and I expected it to be completed 100%."

Cara lowers her head,"I'm sorry..I just wanted to make myself more attractive for you."

 

He sighs,"Dove, I will always find you attractive. "

She bites her lip and looks at him from under her eyelashes,"Really?"

"Always." He responds, but then his face is serious again,"But you still disobeyed me."

Cara's eyes widen and loki throws her over his should carrying her into the bedroom before throwing her on his bed. 

He crawls in between her spread legs and comes face to face with her crotch.

"It has been to long since I have seen you come apart, but...I can't excuse you disobedience. Can I?"

Cara nods her head fervorous,"Yes, yes you can! Please Loki!"

He tsk,"I don't think so Dove. What will you learn from that?"

She groans as he traces her thighs with his tongue,"I'll learn forgiveness... Oh shit!"

His tongue swipes up her swollen folds as he chuckles,"Nice try,Dove, but time for your punishment."

He flips her over with a wave of his hands and her arms become bound at the headboard. 

"Since its been a while,Dove." He whispers in her ear,"I won't spank you this time, and I'll be kind to you today so come when and as many times as you want, but don't hold out on me. Understood?"

"Yes my king!" She gasp as she feels his hands at her sensitive area.

"Good girl." He says approvingly."Now hold still."

Loki concentrates a portion of his magic in his finger causing it to vibrate placing it on Cara's sensitive folds. He moves his fingers slowly around her pearl. 

"Oh shit!" Cara says not expecting the sensation.

"Shh...take it dove." Loki soothes.

"Loki!" She screams letting her climax run through her body. 

Loki doesn't stop after her first orgasm keeping his fingers at a steady pace pushing her over once again. 

"Loki.." Cara gasp exhausted,"I- I can't.." 

He doesn't move his fingers but makes eye contact and giver her a sinister smile,"You will dove you don't have a choice, and after you come once more by my fingers I'll fuck another one out of you. " 

She releases again with a pleasure/pain moan. Loki pulls back his fingers and sucks them into his mouth not breaking eye contact once. He releases his pant, grips her waist hard and thrust in with no warning. 

She clutches the bed sheets hard enough to turn her knuckles white, "Loki..." 

He thrust hard and relentlessly taking his pleasure through her body,"Come for me dove, I,won't stop until you do." 

Her body clenches then releases again and again until her body is shaking with another climax. Loki continues to fuck her through her orgasm causing it to seem never ending. 

"Who do you belong to!" He snarls in her ear.

''He couldn't possibly expect me to answer him in this state' Cara thinks. 

"Answer me Cara!" He demands. 

"You,Loki! Only you!" She screamed. 

He releases into her with a final thrust groaning out his pleasure. The bonds holding her wrist disappear and Cara falls on the bed not moving still able to feel the aftershocks of her orgasm. 

loki gently combs through her hair quietly speaking,"We're leaving tomorrow, Cara. If there's any loose ends you need to tie then tell me. you won't get another chance." 

Cara thinks for a moment before looking over her shoulder at loki,"Well...there is one thing."


	4. Cutting loose ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cara has one last thing she wants to do before Loki takes her away forever.

"No." Loki says with a calm but fierce tone in his voice.

"But-"

"I said no Cara." He finalizes.

"Loki I just want some closure..its all I ask." Cara pleads.

"No, and that's it. I will speak no more on the subject."

Cara exhales heavily and turns on her side facing away from him,"Fine."

...

 

The next morning loki was gone leaving a letter that said:

**_'I'll be back before five. Stay put and don't leave."_ **

****

Cara rolls her eyes _isn't he romantic._

 

She sighs and twiddles the note between her fingers.

 

' _I need to do this last thing before we leave.'_ She thinks   _' I won't leave earth with regrets.'_

 

Putting on green jeans and a white shirt she slowly opens the back door.

 

 _I know i'm the only one here,but with loki you never know what kind of security he might have around when i''m here by myself._  

 

I She pulls a huge sweater over her head knowing every agent available will be on her and loki the minute word gets out that he's back. She looks at the watch She swapped from loki's  _this shouldn't take more than an hour, Ill be back before three._

 

His house wasn't very far only about half a mile. Cara was scared to see how he would react to her being there no doubt he had already heard the news of her escape. they haven't spoken since she became seriously involved with loki. Her small hand knocks a few times on his door and she waits patiently as she hears shuffling coming from the inside. 

The door is opened and his face is one of mixed emotions when he sees Cara. He looks around before pulling her inside with him locking the many locks on the door before turning around and facing her. His hand runs through his hair as he struggles to find words.

 

"Still living in their charity i see." She says taking a look around the never changing house.

 

His eyes lower not amused,"What are you doing here?."

 

She sighs,"We don't have to be like this Steve.''

 

"Be like what? Enemies? Thats what we are. When you chose him over me." His face becomes red,"'You picked evil over good. You can't pretend this is a war you're not fighting in."

 

She scoffs,"I choose to. I don't understand when following my heart became a crime."

 

"It is when the man your heart leads you to has killed many people." He growls.

 

She laughs humorlessly,"And you haven't. You may think you're on the good side Steve,but the truth is..there is no good or evil. Good people do bad things and bad people do really really good things. I always see the good in people." Cara places her hand over his heart and he holds it there with his own,"I see alot of good in you Steve, but i can also see the darkness in you. You are a good man Steve...and so is Loki. You have to trust me."

 

He looks down at her the spark of an old love shining through his eyes,"We could of been great together. I will always love you no matter how strongly i disapprove."'

 

She smiles,"I will always have feelings for you but my love belongs to loki."

 

He sighs,"I should turn you in but...I trust you and as long as your boyfriend doesn't go killing people again. I won't tell anyone i saw you,but if he does anything to hurt you. You know you will always have a home with me."

 

''You should be worried about yourself." His gruff voice says. Cara goes tense as she feels his presence behind her.

 

His hands grip her waist,"I thought i told you to _stay put."_

 

She doesn't respond but looks at the watch.

 

_5;10.._

 

"I just needed to say goodbye." She whispers softly.

 

"I don't know she could ever love you" Steve growls.

 

Loki puts Cara behind him and laughs darkly,"Don't you mean why won't she ever  _love you_. "

 

Steve faces loki but Cara gets in between the two."Can we just go Loki..please."

 

His hardened gaze softens at her pleas,"Fine. You're lucky she was here..Captain."

 

Loki takes Cara into his arms and they disappear to the safe house.

 

When they arrived no one spoke. Loki walked into the room and shut the door with a slam causing Cara to jump. She just stands there for a few seconds not knowing what to do. As stupid as it may seemed, she slowly opened the door not ready yet to face Loki's rage. He wasn't very pleasant to be around when he was this angry. Loki sits on the bed not really thinking about anything except how angry he was at the moment.

 

"Loki..." She says laying a hand on his shoulder.

 

He grasp her hand tightly and flipped her on the bed over her in seconds.

 

"Loki what are you doing?" 

 

His form shifts and contorts into one of Captain america,"Is this what you want!" He growls in her ear,"You should of just asked dove."

 

Cara fights and tries to get away,"No loki! This isn't what i want!" She cries,"I just want you."

 

He changes back into himself,"Then why go see him. Why disobey me? I will not let another have you Cara. You belong to me!"

 

"I'm sorry..I love you and only you Loki. Can we please just leave like we planned?" Her hand smooths across his face,"Just me and you."

 

He pushes himself off of her,"We leave in an hour. I don't want to catch you out of this house. It will not be pleasant for you if you do. And don't think i'm letting this little adventure go unpunished. "

 

Loki leaves the room to gather what is needed for their departure.

 

He will make sure this never happens again

 


End file.
